Fanon:The birth of a legend (part 4)
The birth of a legend (Part 4) Read parts , , and . ' '''T'here was a stunned silence in the seconds after HaCkER NOT NoOB! was killed. The people who were glad he was dead were too stunned to believe it, and the people who were mad that he was killed were also too stunned to believe it, because to many people he seemed unbeatable. Finally, the leader of the LOL tribe spoke up. “To all of the people not actually in the HaCkER’s tribe, I vote that we should remove our disguises. We are very grateful to you, Nishy Fishy.” There was a general mumbling of assent. Most of the people were still bitter about how he had killed their families, but no one could deny that he had helped the people. “So what do we do now? Who will lead the server?” “No one,” Nishy Fishy replied. “It is a democracy now.” Nose Those Hax, one of the people from the former HaCkER tribe snorted. “Not if we have anything to say about it. Our leader was killed. So what? He was weak, and, as a tribe, we are strong.” “So,” Nishy Fishy spat on the ground. “After all we just went through, you still want to fight. Says something about you.” “Maybe it does,” Nose Those Hax replied. “And also, it’s not what we went through, it’s what you went through. Honestly pretty selfish of you.” As Nishy Fishy struggled to come up with a good reply, Patrik spoke up. “Well, he just fought one of the biggest hackers ever. And I’m sure that he could beat you. So why don’t you just shut up?” Nishy Fishy raised his eyebrow. “I agree, but I thought that you hated me!” “No, he just pretends to hate you, like he pretends to hate me,” ThePokegeek5000 told Nishy Fishy. “No, not at all. I actually do hate you,” Patrik told ThePokegeek5000. The two of them started bickering. Nishy Fishy tuned them out. “So, do you want to fight?” Nishy Fishy asked Nose Those Hax. “No. I want all of the people who used to be in the HaCkER’s tribe to fight you. With me, of course.” “Well none of them are going to help you. HaCkER NOT NoOB! tortured them, they only joined to be safe. None of them will follow you!” But even as Nishy Fishy spoke, some stood up, and assembled behind Nose Those Hax. “That's true. But HaCkER NOT NoOB! did that, not me. And they know that I will lead them to glory. ATTACK HIM!!!!!!!!” A few dozen charged at him, and more, after hesitating for a few seconds, followed. But the entire wiki tribe stood up to block them. Then the LOL tribe did too. More and more tribes joined the wall, until everybody in the server was standing, on one side or the other. “It looks like you’re outnumbered,” said Nishy Fishy. “Oh, I may be outnumbered, but not for long.” Nose Those Hax looked up into the sky. Suddenly two dozen bots fell. “Return the HaCkERs to their former glory!!” they chanted. Then they charged. One wasn’t that dangerous, but with their numbers, they were. And the worst part was, when they died, they respawned. It was clear that they weren’t really alive, and it added to the disturbing factor. “Fight me face to face!” Nishy Fishy yelled to Nose Those Hax. “In one second,” Nose Those Hax replied. “First I have to give you a....distraction.” And out from the sky, fell MOOFIE and MOOSTAFA. “WHAT?!” Nishy Fishy exclaimed. “You can summon demons?” The only response was MOOFIE growling. In fact, it was all that he could hear. He looked around. Everybody had vanished from sight. “NO!!!” Nishy Fishy shouted to the sky. “What is this?!” The calm voice of Nose Those Hax responded. “It is a private arena. It is quite a hard hack to get.” “How do I get out of here??” “To do that, you will have to win the fight,” Nose Those Hax responded smugly. Nishy Fishy could almost see the smirk on his face. “Then let the fight begin...” '''End of part 4. 'Read part five . '